One crazy summer
by RoAr.LiKe.A.lIoN
Summary: Soda falls for a bad bad girl but does she fall for him? or does she fall for another bad boy? Iv'e added a few people but only one new main person: and you'll never guess who her big brother is? i dont own the outsiders.
1. Meeting the queen of all queens herself

Right so I have edited this chapter to make it a bit less... oh I dont know... LAME. lol. Hope you like it better:)

* * *

Soda's Pov

" Your turn." Steve's voice rang through my head ruining the little nap I was getting. How it was my turn I don't know, I've helped the last five people but, that's life. The car that had just rolled up wasn't very nice. It had quite a few dents scratches and the door was startin to get all rusty. It was worse than Two-bit's and trust me; that was saying something.

" Half tank or full" I asked the driver waiting for their reply so I could put voice to name, basically know everyone worth knowin in this town. Cept' for the socs, but it aint like nobody on this side of town knows them either, so it didn't really matter.

" Naw I don't need any gas, im here fer a pack a cigs" Right maybe I don't know everyone worth knowing, cause I aint never herd such a pretty voice. I turned my head ta get a better look at the girl. I swear my eyes almost popped right otta my head. A beautiful girl with long silvery blond hair, pale skin, deep red lips, and bright green eyes was staring back at me. She had a nice body too, longer than long legs, bout 5'7, n a chest that made ya just look at her, cause she had a tiny waist. Girl was wearin a black halter that reveled a good amount of her stomac n chest a short denim mini.

" Hey, you dropped this." She said, picking up my hat that had fallen out of my hand.

" Sorry bout that." I said dusting it off. " We don't get girls as nice lookin as u round here much." I flashed her my flashiest smile.

The girl walked over to me smiling.

" Ya know what? Your real good lookin... um Sodapop" She squinted down at my name tag " That your real name?"

" Yep I got a brother named Ponyboy, says so right on his birth certificate" I was kinda shocked when she started laughing.

" That's cute… I like it." Then she started walkin to the DX. I of course just stood there looking like an idiot, holding the gas pump, staring at her back. I leaned on her car n' waited fer her to come back. When she returned I saw Steve stick his head outta the door and started cat callin' her. All she did was smile she didn't get offended like the rest of the greasy girls.

" You gonna tell me your name or am I gonna havta guess?" I asked opening her door for her. She looked suprised for a second before smiling. I silently wondered it I was the first to hold a door open for her.

" I like the idea of you guessin, how bout I make you a deal? You come to the Shepards house tonight, they're havin a lil' get-together. I'll be there. Maybe you'll get my name." She offered, smiling.

" Alrite. Mind if I bring some friends?" God I have never been to a Shepard party without Steve and the rest a the gang some im hopin she don't care.

" The more the merrier" She said, gettin into her car and driving off.


	2. Did someone say TWOBIT?

Re-Done

* * *

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw Soda still standing there, staring at my car as it zoomed more like a fast jog into the distance. Soda is incredibly sexy, I mean DAMN. I really hope my brothers approve of him. 

Then again, I am 16 I can make up my own mind. I also have one more advantage: they haven't seen me in… what is it again, oh yea, five years. They probably don't even remember that I'm comin home today. Not like I care that much anyway. That's how it is in my family…no one gives two shits about anyone eles, unless they ask for the attention, which sometimes isn't a good thing.  
I pulled onto my street. God please let this be my street, pretty please?

" Time to get into the vibe." I said out loud and turned the radio way up. One of my favorite artists was on: Elvis.

"Yep this is definatly it." I said to my self smiling silently. Home sweet home, where the greasers roam. I looked to the porch, quite a few greases were lounging outside our house smokin and drinkin. Guess Tim really has them in shape, 19 years old and he's already a damn God.

I checked my mirror, and decided it was time to put some make-up on. On went the: lip gloss, tinted foundation the made my skin shimmer, a little eye liner on the outter corner of my eye, artistic eye shadow, and blush. Now, I'm was ready to face my brothers and sister. I opened the door to the car and proceded to walk across the street.

' Good no ones noticed me yet.' I was still wearin my favorite outfit, I may look a little bit like a whore but as I say ' Ya only live life once might as well make the best of it'. I started walking on the side walk cursing my heels for makin so much damn noise. I looked at the mail-box, the 'S' was still missin from our last name. I chuckled at the thought of the childhood memory.

" Hey baby, you looking for some fun tonight?" A guy with heavily greased hair asked as I walked up the stairs. He was pretty good lookin, rusty colored hair and sideburns with a goofy smile.

"Maybe another time baby, right now I'm lookin fer Tim Shepard" I said in smiling.

" Awww ya mean you didn't come here to see little old me?" He pretended to be hurt. This guy was pretty funny. To bad funny aint my type.

" Sorry hun, but like I said I'm lookin fer Shepard, I need ta see him its big news." I thought of what I said and relized what it sounded like. How is it that shit always sounds good in my head but comes out all fucked up?

" Oh, you and Shep...?" He asked a smile plasetared across his face, while he wiggled his eyebrows.

" NO." I said angrily. " I just gotta see him. If you don't move your dumbass I'll kick it outta the way" Now I was angry. This guy was twistin every damn thing I said.

" Ok baby, Ok just chill out now, don't get your cute lil' undies in a bundle." He gave me another quick smile, then out of know where, gave me a little peck on the cheak.

" Welcome to the neiborhood." The guy said befor sitting down and talking with some of the other greasers.

"You dig okay." I said lightly brushing him as I walked past. I turned back to see a enormus smile on his face. It's a wonder his face don't split in two.

I looked around the house, allowing the door to slam behind me. The house looked basically how I left it: Shitty. I continued into the living room, Curly was sitting there starin at the T.V.

" Hey Curly" I gave a smile.

" Who the fuck are you?" He looked kinda pissed that I didn't tell him. " Ya know baby if you wanna, you can come sit by me. I don't bite, unless ya want me to." He wiggled his eye brows at me. How did my own fuckin brother not know who I am. I know I don't really look like them but, come on.

" Were the fuck is Tim ya lil' shit?" Ha that should teach him a lesson. Sure we may be twins, but this shit just anit gonna fly wit me. He got off the couch.

" What'd ya say whore" He looked so much like Tim, it was scary.

" I said where is your brother you little shit… did I stutter or was I talkin to fast for ya?" I said in a slow voice, God I was lovin this.

" I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never ferget." He had a dangerous glint in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking. That pissed me off that he would even say something like that to a girl. So I slapped him. He looked shocked then it quickly turned to hate.

" Don't you ever, and I mean ever, talk to ya sister like that again. Now, I suggest you remove your hands quickly if ya don't want me to rip your balls off n' stuff them up ya ass." I wanted to prove just how dangerous I could be, so I said it slowly, quietly, and menacingly.

" Lena?" Curly questioned lookin into my eyes for the first time since I arrived.

" Hey baby, hows life been treatin ya? You do know for the past Five years I was rottin in a jail cell. Five fuckin years n' you couldn't find time to call your sister? I said quietly again. " Do people around here even remember me or do they think it's just you three?" Curly looked down to the ground and became quickly fasinated with his shoes and began to mumble.

" No you look at me when yours speakin to me" I pulled his chin up angrily.

" I'm sorry baby. Things have been tough since you left, ya know? Tim n' me are in n' outta jail, Angel's getting herself jumped every other damn day, the gangs tried to take ova twice. Tim just got outta jail a couple days ago for boostin' a car. Things aint been good without ya and yea, people know bout you... Tim never lets them ferget." He looked me strait in the eyes and smiled, a thing a tough hood such as himself hardly ever does. I smiled back.

" Don't worry bout it baby…all's forgivin and forgotten... for now Wheres Angel?" I asked. Haven't seen her in 5 years I think I deserve to talk to her. Me and her was always close, I think it was roughest on her when I left, cause me and her was the only girls in the gang. I was basically her support, I don't know if she could every forgive me.

" At the dingo wit some of her friends. I got a killer hang over that's why I'm here." As if to show me where his hangover was he put his hand on his head. Does he think I'm stupid or somthing?

" Where's Tim? Gotta talk ta him. Hey curly you go to school right?" I was walkin up the stairs and I yelled the question down ta him.

" When I feel like it. Why?" He had a weird expression on his face that told me he hardly went. Unlike most greaser girls, I valued education.

" Cause we gonna start goin. We aint gonna live in this shit hole forever." I replied makin it to the top of the stairs. I heard Curly laugh from the living room. He thought I was fuckin around? Whatever I'll talk to him later.

I looked at Tim's door. It was shut. That use to mean gang stuff was goin down. I decided ta take my chance and knock. Although he never said it, everyone knew I was his favorite. Why? Don't ask me. A couple minutes later there was a reply, it was obvious he had been sleeping.

"Who the fuck is it?" Tim's muffled voice came. Good ol' Tim.

" Lena." I smiled. There was a pause then I heard someone fuckin run to the door and it quickly opened. There stood my brother. Gorgeous Tim Shepard stood before me. His black hair was a mess he didn't have a shirt on so you could she his muscular torso. And no, I do not have the hots for my brother he just looks good ya know. He looked down at me and smiled, another real smile. That's two today. Whats this? Be a softie day?

" Hey baby, you sure have…matured." He was smirkin at me. That's how us Shepard's are. If ya look good we gonna tell ya, if you don't we gonna tell ya. What can I say? We're a bunch of honest people.

" You aint lookin to bad yaself Timmy." I was the only person that was able to call him 'Timmy' and not get punched in the jaw, kinda touching in a weird, twisted way.

"You look nothing like you use ta." He smirked and pinched my waist, " Your so skinny. Angels gonna be jelous. Sorry babe but ya know I gotta do this. Show me the cat walk." His eyes were blazing.

My god im gonna kill him. When I was six years old, I told him I wanted ta be a model. BIG ASS MISTAKE. After that he made me do the cat walk for him and sometimes if he felt like showin me off, he'd make me do it in front of his friends. I swung my hips a little when I walked and when I turned I blew him a kiss. My hair swung perfectly around my head.

" Damn I got me a hot sister! Let's go show ya off down at the Dingo. That's if your up for it?" He was staring intensly at me. It's not like it would have mattered if I said no, he'd drag me there anyway.

" Were havin a party for ya tonight." I knew it!, "Think of it as a 'welcome home'." He smiled another genuine smile then did something he hadn't done in years, and I mean even before I went to juvie. He hugged me. Not a long hug but long enough to whisper;

" I'm glad your back" into my ear. He walked in to the bathroom yellin' he would be out in bout 20 minutes, but it didn't matter, my brother just showed me affection. No one was around to see it, and there was no proof, but that will always be imprinted in my mind. No one will ever be able to take away the happiness my heart felt. No one. But I couldnt tell know one, cause guess what… I'm a Shepard.


	3. Welcome ta Tulsa Baby

Lena's POV

I sat down on the couch next to Curly and pulled my purse onto my lap. After watchin a mind- numbing show for 15 minutes I wanted ta change the channel, but Curly seemed really into it. Figures. I decided not to bother him, so I pulled my compact outta my pruse, opened it and once again began to examine my face. Lookin hot.

" Hey Lena, you like lookin in the mirror or what. You aint got nothing on ya face but your make-up." He looked pretty confused. Ok so maybe I was just board cause this is the second time I pulled it out.

" Naw I just like lookin at my pretty face" I said sacatically " ya know what? Your beginin to remind me of Tim. Y'all look like twins" I turned my head back ta the T.V, but watched his expression change. He smiled then began to look cocky, like I had just givin him the biggest complement in the world. Well I guess bein compared to Tim Shepard is somthin ta be proud of.

" Thanks" he still looked dazed. Jeez, I just said he was good lookin, I didn't say he was the hottest man alive, that position has already been taken by Soda. We continued to watch the show till I heard a creak at the top of the stairs. I just thought it was Tim. Curly on the other hand, tensed up. Had Curly and Tim been in a fight? That was very unlikely, so I just sat quietly and stopped makin comments on Curly's show. Then I relized who it was. My dad. That's ok, my dad had always had a soft spot for me just like everyone eles. My rule: I'm nice to you until ya piss me off or do somethin wrong… then all hell breaks loose.

" Hey girlie, ya gonna come give your old man a hug?" He slurred his words together. After people saw my dad they understood where Tim, Curly, and Angel got their looks. He stood pretty tall bout 6'1 ft, had a muscular build, greased black hair, bluish gray eyes, and a tan complextion. I, however, took after my mother, blond hair, pale skin, and green eyes. My dad liked me cause I reminded him of our mother.

" Come on girl don't tell me your afraid of me" He laughed. I'll show him.

" I aint afraid of nobody" I spat back at him. I cant stand him. Why the fuck would he say that?

" Still got that feisty little spirit don't cha? Now you got a body ta match it." he again laughed. I could smell his breath 5 ft away, it smelled like a brewery in here. His eyes were violating my body. Curly noticed and got to his full height, no slouchin, he was really fuckin tall, taller than my dad but not as tall as Tim. I felt like a midget just standin next ta him.

" Back up ass wipe." Curly snarled through his teeth.

" What? S'not like you can fuck her ya little shit, incest is illegal in Oklahoma." My dad shot back with a cruel vengeance.

" ya ready to… take one more step tword her, mother fucker, and I'll kill you." Tim had appeared at the bottom of the stairs. That's the Tim I know, hair heavily greased, leather jacket in place, boots and jeans. I got me a couple sexy brothers. Tim walked over to our dad and pushed him lightly. He quickly fell and hit is head on the table. Dude was OUT.

" Let's go" After Curly walked out the door Tim grabbed my shoulder and said, " We don't really talk bout' our home life in public, if ya know what I mean?" He said lighting up a cig.

" It's my family too, ya know." I snarled back following Curly out the door. Befor I knew it Tim grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

" You know what I mean. Don't go twistin my words." He said, a bit apologeticlly, before walking out the door.

' This is all way to much for me. Who am I gonna see next? My dead mother?' maybe I should just stop thinking bout it. I got to the car expectin to havta sit in the back but, Curly was layin back there. Oh yea, he's got one hell of'a hangover. Haha better you than me.

" So when did dad start drinkin?" I asked casually.

" A little after mom died, right after you went ta jail." He shot me a look. No emotion. Good. His voice was a little louder than a whisper, I could barley hear him as he started up the engine. Ma. What could I say bout her? She was…amazing. Always cookin and cleanin and just bein a mom. She died right befor I was sent away. Some people think I did what I did over grief, that's why the judge let me off so easy, but it had nothin ta do with grief. The kid got what was comin to him. I'll try ta brighten the mood.

" So how bout I tell y'all what happened right afta I got inta town?" I didn't wait to hear them ask me to tell them, " I met a boy that works at the DX. He's real nice, good lookin too. I invited him to the party tonight." I glanced over to Tim. He looked absolutely furious. Told you I was his favorite, he wouldn't give a damn if Angel met someone.

" Whats the fuckers name?" His voice was filled with pure hatred.

" Sodapop Curtis" I blushed a little thinking of him. I turned ta see his reaction. He had loosened his death grip on the stering wheel and actually looked relaxed then started laughin.

" Oh…I aint worried bout him." His eyes look blank even though he was laughin. Curly was also laughin.

" What he a queer or somethin?" Great I just got here and picked the only gay guy. My life is so fucking wonderful.

" Naw man, he aint queer, boy could have any girl he wanted. He just aint dangerous." Curly said layin back down.

" What do ya mean ' he aint dangerous'?" I was getting defensife. Why?

" Curly's just trin ta say he's a good kid. Parents died a while back and he lives wit his older and younger brother... Superman n Ponyboy." Tim finished off. We pulled up to the Dingo.

" Ponyboy digs ok, I don't really like talkin ta Darry though, he's way to up-tight, needs some sex in his life." Curly finished off getting outta the car and walkin up ta me.

" They aint in a gang, I wouldn't mind havin the Curtises in mine, even Pony. Their all really good fighters. They got their own little clan though. Ponyboy, he's real dreamy, Darry's got the muscles, Sodapop is always charmin people left n' right, Steve... he's a crazy boy, but a hell of a fighter, Twobit he's the joker, Johnny, well i dont know much bout him,the quite one, and last but defiantly not least Dallas Winston. He's a real hood. I think I would probly kill ta have Dally in my gang." Tim looked off into the distance, he was thinking, I could tell.

" So what do ya do at the Dingo?" I asked, then relized how stupid I sounded.

" Well we eat, fight, talk I don't know. We do whatever the hell we feel like doin. The owner don't give a shit." Tim was lookin at me like I was stupid " You stupid or somethin?" Wow he read my mind.

" No I aint stupid. It's just the hangouts in New York were so much different, ya need ta look and act tough in there or eles they'd kick your ass out." I looked up Tim's eyes were for some reason filled with jelosey. What the hell hes been ta New York before on gang business.

" What it like in a slammer up there?" Tim wasn't even lookin at me.

" A lot different from here. Hardly no food, and tons more fights. Fights round there break out cause someone walked past them." I said rememberin a time someone tried ta kick my ass cause I 'walked in their space'. Basically I kicked her ass, then took her space an crew. It was fun. We walked into the Dingo and just about everyone looked up. Most guys were smilin at me and checkin me out.

" Aint you never seen a girl before?" I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

We sat down and Tim looked at me.

" Sorry bout that, they don't really remember what ya looked like. They probly think your just some random whore I found on the street." He gave me a cheaky lil' grin.

" Gee thanks Tim! Now my dream of becoming a 25 cent hooker has come true!" I said rollin my eyes and smilin. As we continued to talk some greaser came over to us. He had white blond hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes.

" Hey Tim, you sure found yourself a doll." The boy said liftin my head with his pointer finger to get a better look.

" You can look." I said lookin him strait in the eyes, " But you can't touch." I said pushing his finger away. At first his eyes widend a bit from shook, then he started laughin.

" Fiesty. Your lucky, that's the way I like it baby." The boys hand began to travel down to my half way exposed chest " Your really startin ta gown on me." I slapped his hand away. Tim and Curly laughed.

" Boy you better back the fuck up before I kill you." I yelled, heads where now beginin ta turn. An audience just the way I like it. I threw my coke in his face. I heard some gasps.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" he screamed. Now everyone in the fuckin place was lookin over here. Even the fry cook for fucks sake.

" Ok, ok, that's enough" Tim said getting up.

" What you gonna take this whores side over mine. Your own friend." This kid is seriously wacked.

" Naw, I'm gonna take my sisters side." Tim said quietly, " while everyone's lookin' I might as well introduce my little sister, Lena, bet y'all don't remember her." His eyes were just shining with pride.

" I aint seen you since they took ya in on murder." someone yelled, obviously someone in Tim's gang.

" Hold on a second. This is your little sister. Don't fuck around wit me she don't even look like ya." Ok so I guess ta this kid you and ya family gotta look the same.

" Dally I swear on my mothers grave this is my kid sister." Tim said smilin at me. Dally look at me skeptically for a minute before sayin

" Welcome ta Tulsa baby, ill be ya personal tour guild." He was smilin down at my chest.

Dally POV

Before I walked into the Curtis's house I put out my cig. Not that I wanted to but Darry hates it when we, 'smoke around minors' Hell I'm a minor. And we all know Pony smokes like a factory. I pushed open the door with out knocking; the only people who knocked were the people from the State or someone we don't know. One thing I love about the Curtis house was a) you could come and go as you please and b) they always left their door unlocked so any of the gang could sleep there if they needed a place to stay. Although it was usually either Johnny or me. The old man and me didn't get along to good, so I split. As I walked into the Curtis dwelling I looked around.

' Ok weird, no ones here' I thought to myself walkin into the living room.

" Ya think you could get offa my face?" I recognized Two-bit's voice and looked down. Sure enough there was Twobit layin under my foot. I slowly picked my foot offa his face.

" How ya doin Twobit?" I asked sittin on the couch. " You couldn'ta made it to the couch at least?" I add givin him a cold grin.

" Well if you must know Dallas, I was quite drunk last night and was lucky to have made it this far, and I was also doin good till you had ta come in here and step on me." He flashed me this HUGE grin, because he used my entire name, I rele hate my full name.

" Hey Dal, I met this blond chick over at Shepard's yesterday. A lil too feisty fer my taste, at first I thought I could over look it, but glory, does she have a mouth on her." He laughed his ass off while telling me of his encounter with the ' feisty lil shit' as Twobit liked callin her, at the end he even had me laughin.

" Sounds like a bitch" I said getting up " Hey man, I'm headed down ta the Dingo. You wanna come?" I asked as I walked to the door.

" Naw im gonna stay here and sleep." He yawned, " See ya Dal." He put his head back down on ta the pillow

" Man, make sure everyone's here round 8. Shepard's haven a party fer his lil sister, just got outta jail 5 years up in the pen fer man slaughter." I said with a smirk forming on my lips. Manslaughter? Sounds like my kinda girl.

" Damn, cant wait ta meet her. And here I was thinkin Angel was tough." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. A few seconds later I herd snoring and that indicated Twobit was sleepin. I chuckled to myself as I walked outta the house and began the long journey to the Dingo.

' I wonder if this chick is as bad as they say she is' I thought silently to myself. I walked on the sidewalk and looked at cars that passed me on the way. Every so often I recognized some random person and gave them a nod. I met up with a couple of guys that were in Shepard's gang. Ray was amongst them.

" Hey man!" Ray said givin me a smile and stuck out his hand for me ta shake it. I decided ta make the guys day and shook at it. After that he absolutely beamed.

" Ya hear Lena, Shepard's lil sister, just got outta jail. Been in New York fer 5 years now." He was smokin and seemed ta be in real deep thought. Dal studied his features and realized I've never really looked at the guy. He had dark brown hair almost black tan skin and green eyes. The guy was pretty good lookin, but I've seen that hair before on his idol: Tim Shepard.

" New York you say?" Tim must have ' accidentally' left that tiny detail out. He knows I usually go fer girls with hard-ass attitudes, most of which are from New York. Angel Shepard was the one exception but I only used her for sex. She was an easy lay, but maybe I shouldn'ta told Tim that. He gave me one hell of a beating fer that statement. I could see the Dingo comin into view and I was thankful cause Ray was startin ta really piss me off, he wouldn't stop talkin bout this one chick he'd just fucked and she kept callin him.

" Maybe if u wasn't a dumbass and never have givin her your number ya wouldn't be in this situation." It sounded a lot meaner beenin said then it did in my head. Ray shut up. I saw Tim's car pull into the Dingo's parkin lot and him, Curly, and some hot blond chick got out.

' Nice legs' I thought. Obviously the rest of the guys saw her cause Ray started talkin again.

" Damn she's got a nice rack, her face aint bad neither. Ol' Timmy's sure found a looker." He whistled and Tim turned around and shot him a death glare.The girl just pulled Tim's arm and he put it around her shoulders. She has him wrapped round' her finger. They walked into the diner.

" I'm gonna go find out who the fuck that was and where she's been all my life." I yelled over my shoulder to the guys.

" Go get 'er Dally" One guy from Tim's gang called ta me. I think his name is Blake er Blaise or somethin like that. I gave him a little wave ta show I heard him and walked in while the rest of the guy went over to a car full of hoods. They was callin me over but I ignored them.

When ya first see the Dingo from out side it looks like an ok place. Nice new parkin lot, coupla trees, and a flower here or there, but when you got inside it looks like hell. It was a dimly lit place with lots of booths that fake leather seats that were ripped either from over use, or switchblades. I know I've ruined bout 3 or 4 booths by pullin a blade. The bar, which was in the back of the diner was possibly in worse condition then Buck Merrill's, and he pulled that son of a bitch outta the garbage. I should know I helped him. The waitresses were slutty lookin with their uniforms all altered. The tops which use ta have a high neck line were cut in a wide and low 'v' shape, and their skirts were pulled up so high if they dropped something they had to have other people pick it up fer them. Not that I was complainin or anything. They, like the rest of the greaser girls, wore way too much makeup. I looked around trin ta find Tim. I finally spotted him, Curly, and the chick in one of the back booths talkin. I walked over.

" Tim, you're a hard man ta find." I said. We shook hands. I could feel the girl's eyes on me.

" Hey Tim, you sure found yourself a doll." I said liftin her head with my pointer finger ta get a better look.

" You can look." the girl said lookin me strait in the eyes, " but you can't touch." She than swatted my hand away. My eyes widened a bit from shook then I started laughin.

" Feisty. Your lucky, that's the way I like it baby." I said with a smirk as my hand began to travel down her halfway exposed chest "Your really startin ta grown on me." I started laughin. She slapped me hand away again. Tim and Curly laughed.

" Boy you better back the fuck up before I kill you." She yelled, heads where now beginin ta turn. She looked around. Then all of a sudden threw her coke in my face. I heard some gasps.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" I screamed. Now everyone in the fuckin place was lookin over here.

" Ok ok that's enough" Tim said getting up.

" What you gonna take this whores side over mine. Your own friend." This chick is seriously whacked.

" Naw im gonna take my sisters side" Tim said quietly " while everyone's lookin I might as well introduce my little sister, Lena, bet y'all don't remember her." His eyes were just shining with pride.

" I aint seen you since they took ya in on murder." Someone yelled obviously someone in Tim's gang.

" Hold on a second. This is your little sister. Don't fuck around wit me, she don't even look like ya." I said suspiciously. They didn't look a think alike.

" Dally I swear on my mothers grave this is my kid sister." Tim said smilin at Lena . I looked skeptically at her for a minute before sayin

" Welcome ta Tulsa baby, ill be ya personal tour guild." I was smilin down at her chest.


	4. You got a name?

Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I got mixed reviews on this story, and frankly I wanted to delete it because, if you haven't noticed, it's quite…shallow. I finally decided to post cause I still kinda like my character, Lena. Reviews are welcome! Happy reading! Also special thanks to DarkenedTragedyXx!!

Chapter 5

Warning: I have decided to keep this very Mary Sue so if you don't like that then don't read this. Sorry.

Lena's POV

" Why thank you." I smirked while trailing my hand over his arm. "Strong" I murmured. The blond seemed a bit took off guard by my display of affection, but that was quickly replaced by a sinister smirk.

" You like that? Wanna see somethin else?" He had this glint in his eyes that told me he would show me 'somethin'. (A/N: Readers here's where you use your imagination)

" Umm can we keep this PG? Yea thanks." Curly said takin a bite out of his hamburger that had just come. I smiled, good ol' Curly: my hero. The boy sat down next to me in the booth.

"You got a name? Ya already know mine." I asked him curiously.

"Names Dallas Winston, but people round here call me Dally." He stated proudly. It was an act. This kid had a pretty convincing bad- ass barrier around him but I could see right through his thick, cold exterior.

" What's the matter doll?" Dally asked me. I guess I had been starin at him for a few minutes.

"Nothin. You just remind me of someone back in New York." I lied smoothly. It really was a curse more than a gift, the lyin thing. I could lie myself out of any situation, or into one.

" Yea ya brother fergot to tell me you was in the New York pen. That's my hometown." He said, his eyes filling with envy. " What's it like out there now. I aint been out there since I was ten. Damn 7 years." He said shaking and lowering his head. So he's 17, this could work.

" Eh… nothin special. Ya dig?" I asked.

" Yea I got it." He said. I could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

" So where's Angel?" I asked Tim who had been chatting with Curly and eating.

" Umm I'm not sure." Tim said before striking up a conversation with some guy from his gang who had come over.

" I saw her go outside by Roth. Her and Ray have been goin fer a coupla weeks." Dal said gesturing towards the door. "I'll go wit ya. Me and Ray got a score ta settle." I smiled; he sure was my kinda boy.

"Yea lets go." I said. I turned to Tim and the boy he was talking to, " Hey me and Dal are goin to see Angel."

"Yea go fer it. She's missed you." he said before turning back to the other boy. Curly had wondered over to some other boys that pretty looked tuff. Dally got up and waited for me before putting his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he met my gaze.

" You know what? I'm not gonna say anything and make your day." I said a smile trailing on my lips.

" That just makes me feel fuzzy all over." Dal replied sarcastically before pushing the door open. We made our way over to a group of greasers crowded around a pair of boys fighting.

" Hey Dal how are y… Who the fuck is this?" A blond girl with too much makeup on said sounding upset.

" My… friend." Dal said smirking down at her. She sure was short, she was only about 5'3- 5'4.

" Yea right, you lying piece of shit." The girl screamed. Glory was she loud.

" Sylvia, what the hell is your problem? It's not like were goin out anymore. Or did it just slip ya mind that you was two-timin me while I was in the cooler?" he said sounding pretty angry about the whole ordeal.

" Dal, baby, we talked about that, Sean came onto me." Sylvia said pouting her lips while trying to slip her arm around his waist. Dal quickly pulled away from her.

" You want this greasy slut instead of me. I mean come on Dal, look what she's wearing. How much did you have to pay fer her on the corner?" She asked innocently.

" Bitch please." I said, " You think your any better? I aint the one two-timin nobody." I finished off wiping the innocent right off her makeup cover face.

" Dal, you gonna let her talk to me like that?" she asked him offended.

" We aint goin no more Sylvia, get outta here before Lena fucks your face up." Dal growled.

"No need, it's already fucked up." I said looking her in her eyes. She pulled her hand back to slap me, but I put a hand up to block her hit and twisted her arm behind her back.

" Don't you ever TRY to touch me again." I whispered menacingly into her ear. I pulled her arm tighter to her back, she whimpered in pain. I threw her to the ground.

" Come on Lena, let's go find Angel." Dal said to while and retuning his arm to my waist.

Dally's POV

Lena sure showed Sylvia. I was hoping we would run into that tramp, she cheated on me for the last time. I was really sick of coming home and people telling me they had seen her with another man. I would never hound the other guy because I went with her for the same reason they wanted her; she was an easy fuck. We walked over to Ray's car and I could hear Angel bitching at him for looking at another girl.

"There she is," I whispered in Lena's ear. Her head quickly followed my finger to the girl I was pointing at and her smile widened. I wasn't sure why because Angel looked like a whore in her short denim mini, black heels, tight black top, and her face caked with makeup, or maybe she was proud of her. I don't know, I'll never understand girls. Lena walked over to Angel and slipped her arms around Angel's waist. Ray stopped yelling what he was saying and just kinda stared at them

" What the hell?" Angel muttered before turning around and seeing her big sister.

" LENA?" she screamed

" Yea baby, it's me." She said laughing as Angel threw her arms around Lena. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments before Angel pulled away.

" Damn, you sure have grown! I haven't seen you for… well forever!" Angel said looking her sister up and down. I glanced over at Ray, who was probably trying to figure out a way to get them both in bed with him. Not going to happen.

" You finally learned to do your makeup and put an outfit together. You remember when you would come to me askin me to do ya makeup and hair?" Lena questioned the dark haired girl with a smile.

" Yea, yea I remember." Angel replied smiling at her sister. " This is my boyfriend Ray." Angel said introducing him.

" Nice ta meet ya." Lena said nodding her head to him.

" Yea you to" Ray said making it obvious he was checking her out. Lena noticed.

" Hun, I'm outta ya league." She said making Ray scowl.

" Hey I'm gonna head home." Lena said to Angel. Angel had begun to yell at Ray again. Only God knows how those two keep that relationship going.

"You need a ride?" I asked Lena catching up with her because she had already began walking away. She looked around, as if trying to locate her brothers. Curly was in a fight, and Tim was in a heated discussion with the Tiber Tigers leader. The Dingo was neutral territory. Anyone ,besides a soc, could go in there.

" Yea I'll take a ride." She said seeming slightly saddened by the fact she had to get a ride home from person she just met.

" Lets go," I said taking her arm and leading her to Bucks Cherry red Pontiac Firebird.

" Tuff ride" She said sliding into the car. She surprised me by snuggling next to me.

" Thanks. You cold" I asked

" Yea just a little, I'll be fine till I get home." She said but her body betrayed her by shivering again. I shrugged my jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

" Thanks." She said quietly before putting it on. "Smells good, reminds me of you," she said. I had no idea it smelled good.

" No problem. Your old man home?" There was no way in hell I was going to leave her home alone with her dad. I revved the engine and pulled out of the lot.

" Nah, he was home earlier though." She said looking out the window as the trees, and fields whizzed past quickly, making colors blend.

" What happened? I know Tim says somethin usually goes wrong when he's round." I asked concerned.

" Oh, he just looked at me wrong." She concluded fiddling with the radio. That's a thing I learned about the Shepard's a while back: don't look at them wrong or they'll all be on your ass for the rest of your life. I could just see an old Tim harassing someone with his cane er somethin. I pulled up to her house and looked over at her. She was in a daze; I don't think she even realized we were there.

" Hey, we're at ya house." I said touching her arm. She jerked away from me quickly and I pulled my hand away.

" Sorry," she had an apologetic look in her eyes, " People just don't usually treat me like you do." She said opening the door and walking around the car.

" And what's that like?" I questioned. She stopped in the middle of the street.

" You look me in the eyes when you talk to me. You treat me… better than I've ever been treated before." She looked embarrassed for telling me her feelings. She quickly walked up the stairs before turning around and giving me a smile and shutting the door.


End file.
